cybertronfightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanne
Jeanne is an Umbra Witch and Bayonetta's rival. It is revealed early on that Jeanne was heiress to the Umbra clan 500 years ago, and her rivalry with Bayonetta has apparently existed for as long. Personality Compared to Bayonetta, Jeanne is far more serious and aggressive. She seems to enjoy both testing and taunting Bayonetta, and has very little patience for the Laguna she works with, often killing them or abandoning them to their fate at Bayonetta's hands. She is always one step ahead of Bayonetta, knowing more about her own past than she does and taunting her for it. She is also rash, a trait she has apparently carried for years, as in flashbacks to the past she blatantly disregards Umbran law when challenging Bayonetta to arena combat. She seems embittered over the defeat she suffered at Bayonetta's hands 500 years ago, which decided who would possess the greatest of Umbran treasures, the Left Eye. Through Bayonetta's flashbacks, it is revealed that Jeanne was the one who stabbed her in the heart all those years ago, presumably leading to her being abandoned in a coffin at the bottom of a lake with few memories of her former self. However, in the end it is shown that she did it to protect both Bayonetta and the Left Eye, and that it was a task she completed with great sadness. In fact, it is shown that she cares more about the Umbran legacy than her own life by one of her taunts. Powers She has the same abilities as Bayonetta, although she has more experience at using them, despite having been repeatedly beaten by Bayonetta in combat (this is because Jeanne was testing Bayonetta instead of trying to beat her until she reached Isla del Sol ). She is signed into a pact with a moth-like demoness known as Madama Styx, her fists and feet appearing through Jeanne's Wicked Weaves. Jeanne arsenal is vastly similar to Bayonetta's in terms of function, but they differ in what they are named, their color, and the demons Rodin conjured and sealed within the weapons. Like Bayonetta, Jeanne can master a weapon once it is in her possession. Story 500 years ago Jeanne met Bayonetta when they were children and, as she said, they used to play together. As time passed, Jeanne became the Umbra Clan heiress. In her final test to become the leader of the Clan, she was told by the Umbran Elder that she had to choose an opponent; she chose Bayonetta, which broke the Umbran laws. After the Elder mentioned this, Jeanne just said "It wasn't the first time we have faced each other." Some time after her defeat at Bayonetta's hands, the war between the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches started, in which Jeanne fought alongside Bayonetta. The war ended in the witches' favor, but the humans, fearful of their powers and instigated by Balder, started massive witch hunts that ended up killing almost all the witches. However, Jeanne and Bayonetta survived. Jeanne, fearful that the greatest Umbra treasure, the Left Eye, would fall in to the hands of the Lumen and the Laguna, sealed Bayonetta in a lake for 500 years. Present Day http://images.wikia.com/bayonetta/images/f/f1/Scaliburg_fair_vs_all_4_one.jpgBalder to work for the Lumen Sages, the counterbalance of the Umbra Witches. Despite having been an ally in the past, she is forced to both face Bayonetta and lead her to her "fate". Jeanne and Cereza, now known as Bayonetta, first meet each another again when a plane full of Laguna (summoned by the self-sacrifice of Vigridian noblemen, which Jeanne witnessed) falls into Bayonetta and Enzo's position. After a brief fight with her fellow witch, Jeanne leaves without saying a word. Some time afterward they meet each other in Vigrid, where she tells Bayonetta that she disappointed her. They fight again for Bayonetta's Umbran Watch, and after the fight Jeanne leaves, saying that Bayonetta is not ready yet. They fight three more times after this encounter. The first takes place on the Umbran and Lumen holy grounds, where Jeanne is found speaking to the Cardinal Virtue Temperantia and showcases her Beast Within abilities. The next occurs in a plane from the Valkyrie Military transport, where she converses with the Cardinal Virtue Sapientia and taunts Bayonetta about her relationship with Cereza. This ends in her being knocked out by a wave as she pursues a Bayonetta going to search for Cereza. Bayonetta confronts Jeanne for the final time on Isla del Sol, where Jeanne activates the city security systems and seemingly kills both Luka and Cereza. After talking about Bayonetta's fate as the Left Eye, they start an intense fight that ends up in one wall of a skyscraper of the island, after flying and fighting in rockets and other buildings that got collapsed. She also changes her normal clothes for a white version of Bayonetta's Umbran formal suit. After her final defeat, she comes to her senses. She tells Bayonetta that in the past they were not enemies at all, but friends, despite Bayonetta having been exiled and Jeanne having been the heir to the clan. Taking the gem from the Umbran Watch on Bayonetta's chest, Jeanne reveals that it was not one of the Eyes of the World, but the last remaining piece of a seal she had placed on Bayonetta in order to protect her 500 years ago. Jeanne tells Bayonetta to "stand", and is then seemingly killed by two rockets that collide with the building. The True Jeanne http://images.wikia.com/bayonetta/images/8/8e/JEANNE_JEANNE_JEANNE_UMBRA_WITCH.jpgIn the final chapter, it is revealed that Jeanne did not die in the explosion of the building. Instead she used the red jewel that she used to seal Bayonetta centuries ago to protect herself from the impact. When Bayonetta is awakened as the Left Eye and incapacitated by Balder, Jeanne rides to her rescue. When Balder mocks Jeanne regarding being disregarded for Bayonetta as the Left Eye, she responds that she doesn't care about the power and she is there to rescue her "Umbran sister". When she pulls Bayonetta out of the statue's eye, she is apparently killed again by a shockwave from the statue, but returns in the end to help Bayonetta destroy Jubileus by using her hair in conjuction with Bayonetta's to summon Queen Sheba. After saving Bayonetta from a incoming rock, she ironically claims that "even after destroying that abomination, it is still is going to destroy the world" and that she is going to get Bayonetta out of there even if it costs her her life, claiming that Bayonetta is "one of a kind". After Bayonetta insists that they "both are one of a kind", they destroy Jubileus' body together and return to Earth. At Bayonetta's funeral, Jeanne is disguised as a nun and praying to summon Laguna, When they came down from Paradiso to claim Bayonetta's soul, Jeanne mimics the previous actions of her fellow witch further by proceeding to assault them. This the signal for Bayonetta to rise from her coffin. Their friendship renewed, the two remaining Umbra Witches fight side by side against the Laguna in the graveyard. Category:Autobots Category:Witch Category:Female